


Common Cold

by ThatMasterOnline



Category: Common Cold - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 11:21:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13569531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatMasterOnline/pseuds/ThatMasterOnline
Summary: All that running around and no sleep was bound to catch up to him at some point.





	Common Cold

Ajay cleared his throat for the umpteenth time as he reloaded his gun and resumed firing at the royal army. He’d been going nonstop for god knows how long, and it was taking a toll on his body. He had developed a sore throat. He couldn’t think about that now, though, he had to take the outpost for the Golden Path. Emerging from his cover, Ajay resumed firing and didn’t stop until every last soldier was dead and the outpost was quiet. He radioed Sabal to tell him about the liberated outpost, and the Golden Path drove in minutes later to secure it. 

“Ajay, thanks again for your help with the outpost.”

“No problem,” Ajay said as he cleared his throat again. He hadn’t realized he was rubbing at it until the motion earned him a concerned frown.

“Alright, Ajay?”

“Huh?” Ajay cleared his throat again. 

“Yeah, I’m fine. My throat’s just a little sore, is all.”

“You’ve earned yourself a rest, Ajay. Go home, I’ll tell Sabal you’re taking a day off. I’ll personally give him a piece of my mind if he tries to say no.”

“Thanks,” Ajay said with humour, rubbing his sore throat again, “That means a lot to me.” He cleared his throat, then shouldered his gun and headed off towards home.

***

“Good news, Ajay, Sabal says to take as much time as you need. His exact words were, ’Ajay’s been pushing himself too hard, I should have told him to take time off earlier.’ I think he said he would head over to check on you in a few hours.”

“Great, thanks for letting me know.” Truth be told, Ajay was glad for the chance to go to bed earlier. The sun had barely set when Ajay was curled up in bed with his blanket tucked securely around him. He was freezing, and he knew he was starting to get sick. He hoped he would feel better in the morning. Part of him almost knew that wasn’t going to happen.

Ajay woke up in the middle of the night, feeling terrible. His throat hurt worse than before, his whole body ached, and he groaned, shivering as he tried to readjust himself. 

“Dammit, he is sick. I knew it.”

“S-Sabal…?”

“Shh, Ajay, I’m sorry I woke you. Try to go back to sleep.” 

“Sabal...why…”

“I said I was going to check on you, Ajay. So here I am.” Ajay finally cracked his eyes open, struggling to sit up.

“Ugh...fuck, I feel terrible…”

“You caught a cold, Ajay. You pushed yourself too hard and your body couldn’t take it.”

“I never felt I had time to take a break. There was always something that needed to be done…”

“Well consider this your invitation to take a day off whenever you want, no matter what needs to be done. And you’re not going back out there until you’re fully healed.”

“...What if you get sick? If you’re hanging around me…” Sabal shook his head.

“I won’t get sick. I don’t plan on kissing you,” he added with a chuckle. Sabal sat down next to Ajay, placing a cloth on his forehead.

“Close your eyes, Ajay. Go back to sleep.” Ajay sighed, trying to go back to sleep, but he was simply too uncomfortable. Sabal shushed him and tucked him in securely, resorting to humming quietly when Ajay showed no signs of drifting off to sleep in the near future. It was about an hour later when Ajay’s breathing finally started to slow and deepen, and Sabal kept up his humming until he was sure Ajay was well and truly asleep.

Under Sabal’s watchful and surprisingly gentle care (he’d noticed Sabal tended to be a bit misogynistic and assumed Sabal would leave nursing to women), Ajay started to get better. Sabal made him soup, sang him lullabies, and otherwise tended to his every want or need the moment it was voiced. Finally Ajay was better, and he sighed happily as he got out of bed and was given permission to stay out.

“Now you're back to the old Ajay,” Sabal said warmly.

“Thanks to you, Sabal,” Ajay replied, “I was really glad you came to watch over me.” Sabal cleared his throat.

“Anytime, Ajay, really. Anything I can do to help.”

“Well you did help. A lot.” 

“Good.” Sabal cleared his throat again, “I’m glad to be of service.” Sabal swallowed, and Ajay felt his lips curve into a frown as he picked up on the all-too-familiar behaviour.

“Sabal? You okay?”

“Hmm? Oh yes, my throat’s become a little sore today, that’s all.” Ajay stared blankly at him.

“Ajay? ...Really, Ajay, it’s nothing, I’m not getting si-ah!” It was too late, Ajay had already grabbed him by the ear and started dragging back inside to Mohan's house.

“I told you you'd get sick if you hung around me like that. Come on, we’re getting you back into bed.”

“Ajay, this is ridiculous! I’m not sick-” “-you will be-” “and for Kyra’s sake LET GO OF MY EAR! I’M NOT A CHILD!!”


End file.
